


Break The Ice

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Simon is a regular guy. He's a cop who lives with his best friend. He is beyond normal. Except for the fact that he has superpowers. For the past few months a thief with ice powers had been stealing priceless artifacts, and the police is not even close to getting the thief. So Simon decides to take things into his own hands not knowing his life was never going to be the same.





	1. Breaking Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of the many ideas floating in my head! Totally came up with this story while listening to Britney’s Break The Ice!

Simon made his way to the museum. He was all geared up in his black “leather” pants and jacket. The material looked like leather but it wasn’t. It was specially made for him by Clary. It was bullet proof and highly flexible.

 

Simon knew that _he_ was going to raid the museum tonight. There was a new exhibit with priceless jewels, and priceless jewels were his favorite. Simon made his way into the museum, and no one was there except a few security guards who suck at their job.

 

_Good I beat him here. Now we wait._

Simon had been following this thief for months. He was waiting for him to just get caught already, but this thief was good. Too good. He never left a trail only blurry images caught on surveillance cameras and _ice_. It was quite clear that this thief had powers, and Simon didn’t think it was a fair fight. How could the cops compete?  

 

So Simon decided to follow the thief and track him. He had Clary made him a suit and a mask, and here he was waiting for the man of the hour to pounce.

 

Simon could _feel_ when the thief entered the museum. The temperature in the entire museum dropped at least 40 degrees. It was freezing. Simon hid in the shadows as he heard the security guards being tied up and gagged.

 

Simon watched _him_  walked towards the main attraction of the exhibit. A priceless emerald necklace that belonged to Cleopatra. Simon observed the man. His whole body looked like it was made of ice. The inner comic book nerd in Simon screamed Iceman, but Simon knew this was no Iceman this was no hero. Yet it didn’t stop Simon from noticing how well built the man was. The thief’s _icy_ abs were on display he was clearly shirtless. He only wore a pair of leather pants and boots. His face and hair was all ice as well. You couldn’t see his eyes. His features were there but it was impossible to guess what he looked like without the ice covering him.

 

As the thief reached for the box around the necklace Simon walked out casually before speaking up, “Is it me or is it really cold in here?” The thief turned around and shot out a blast of cold in Simon’s direction until Simon was covered in a block of ice up to his neck.  The thief walked towards Simon slowly.

 

Simon groaned internally as he thought to himself. _Goddamn! He should not look thissexy!_

The thief walked up to Simon and dragged an icy finger along Simon’s jaw, “And you are? I know no security guard can be this pretty… and this uniform you’ve got on. Yummmm…” Simon scrunched his eyebrows in disbelief, “Um you can’t even see my face so how do you know I’m pretty? And are you really flirting with me man??”

 

The thief chuckled and Simon could see the frost breath leave his mouth. It was fascinating. The thief dragged his finger over Simon’s lips, “Yes you are wearing a mask, but I can see your lips and I assume someone with such beautiful lips must be beautiful _everywhere_ ….”

 

The thief turned around and walked towards the necklace, “Anyways. Back to what I came here for.” Simon grinned as he shook his head, “Underestimating me? Big mistake.” Simon eye’s glowed purple and the thief turned around to see that the block of ice surrounding Simon was glowing purple from within. The thief’s eyes widened as the ice began to crack. Simon smirked, “Breaking ice is my specialty.” In that moment the ice around Simon cracked and flew towards the thief.

 

The thief reacted quickly and pulled a wall of ice up to protect himself. Simon grinned as a purple force field surrounded his fist as he walked towards the wall of ice. With one punch Simon had the wall of ice crumbled to the ground. The thief fell to the ground.

 

With his hand still glowing Simon placed his hand a few inches away from the thief’s chest. Simon began to walk and drag the thief along with him _without_ even touching the thief. The thief struggled he tried to grab onto Simon’s hand but the purple force field around Simon’s hand wouldn’t let him.

 

Simon kept walking down the museum hallway. The thief grew sharp swords of ice on his feet and hands, he dug the ice into the floor in an attempt to save himself. Simon was pulled back for a second and the thief smirked up at him. Simon arched an eyebrow before he effortlessly lifted his arm straight in front of him ripping the thief from the ground leaving holes in the ground where the thief had dug his ice into. The thief’s eyes widened in shock as Simon floated off the grown and flew them to the end of hallway and slammed him into the wall.

 

The wall cracked from the pressure and force that Simon had used to push the thief into the wall. Simon smirked, “I didn’t catch a name.” The thief chuckled, “I go by Bone Chiller.” The thief took a deep breathe before he blew a blast of below zero air onto the force field around Simon’s hand. Simon looked down to see the force field had become a frozen ball. The thief punched through the iced force field with his rock solid ice fist. Simon fell to the ground from the force of the punch.

 

Bone Chiller landed on his feet as he winked at Simon, “My turn.” Bone Chiller used his right hand to ice up the floor in the hallway and he used his left to lift Simon up by his hair till he was on his knees, “You look good on your knees, pretty. I’ve had dreams like this but none of those boys were this cute.” The thief lifted Simon up to his full height with his left hand and used his right hand to freeze Simon’s body once again. The thief added an extra two layers of ice, “Won’t be that easy to get out this time.”

 

Simon struggled as he saw Bone chiller lean in closer. The thief’s lips were right near Simon’s left ear, “I didn’t catch a name….” Simon couldn’t help but chuckle, “I don’t really have a name.” Bone Chiller hummed, “Well then, I need to get going. Until next time.” Simon watched in awe as the ice around the thief’s lips melted to reveal a pair of pink juicy lips. Bone Chiller leaned in and placed a kiss on Simon’s lips. Simon moaned in shock before he began to respond eagerly. This Bone Chiller really knew how to kiss.

 

Simon could feel the thief smirking into the kiss. It didn’t take long for tongue to get involved. Two battled for dominance. The thief pulled at Simon's hair pulling out a dirty whine from the novice hero. Bone Chiller pulled back at the sound of police sirens, “I swear I’ll never stop stealing if you come to stop me every time.” The thief gave Simon one last kiss before he slid down the hall behind Simon leaving him all alone. Simon groaned as he focused on his powers. It took a second for his fists to glow purple and ice around him to crumbled into pieces. Simon flew to the closest exit as he cursed himself.

 

_Goddammit Simon! You first night as a superhero and you let the villain get away! Not only do you let him get away but YOU FREAKING MAKE OUT WITH HIM! I mean he was a really good kisser… and I’d honestly do it again… NO! Cut that out Lewis!_

 


	2. Icy Encounter

Clary paced around the living room as she shouted at Simon, “What do you mean you made out with him?!?! Your literally look like you’re on the verge of having frostbite on your lips! Are you INSANE?! You’ve been stalking this guy for months talking about how badly you wanna put him behind bars and you take one look at his CHISLED ICEY ABS AND YOUR DICK TOOK OVER YOUR BRAIN?!?”

 

Simon rolled his eyes at Clary, “First of all I was iced up head to toe when he kissed me! Like I was totally handing him his ass and he turned the tables on me! I’ve never used my powers to fight before this is all new to me.”

 

Clary sighed as she sat down on the couch next to Simon, “You’re right. I’m sorry. We need to plan this out. Did you read his mind? If we know his identity then we have an upper hand.” Simon shook his head, “No. I couldn’t read his mind. I couldn’t even sense him. I think it has to do with his powers. He’s literally a solid chunk of ice. I can’t read an ice cube.”

 

Clary scrunched her eyebrows, “That’s makes sense. You said he defrosted his lips for you. Did you try to read him then?” Simon blushed profusely as he responded, “No… I-I-I… was distracted.” Clary stood up abruptly, “Well then next time concentrate.”

 

“Next time?”

 

Clary grabbed her sketch book from the shelf on the wall and sat down besides Simon as she began drawing, “We only know three things about this guy. He likes to steal priceless things. He’s hot, irony  totally intended. And….”

 

“And what Clary??”

 

Clary smirked, “And that he wants to bang you with his popsicle.”

 

Simon blushed even harder as he stuttered, “I-I-I Cla-Clary! Oh m—my g-g-god!!”

 

Clary laughed, “What?!? You’re the one who made out with a criminal! And you’re getting flustered by me stating a fact! You’re super sexy Si. Embrace it because we’re gonna use Bone Chiller’s hard on for you against him. Starting with an update to your gear. Go to bed. I need to concentrate, and you have to get to the precinct early.”

 

Simon pushed his glasses up his face as he made his was to his room. He went to the attached bathroom and got ready for bed. Simon touched his numb lips as he laid in his bed, replaying the kiss in his head over and over again till he fell asleep.

 

 

_The Next Day_

 

Simon rushed his way into the precinct barley saving his coffee from slipping out of his hand. He made it to his office in once piece and slouched in his chair as he tried to catch his breath. The nerdy cop felt a finger tap on his shoulder. He looked above him to see his partner standing behind him with his arms folded.

 

Simon spun around in his chair to face his partner, “Morning Alec.”

 

“He pulled another heist. The iceman you’re so obsessed with.”

 

Simon scoffed, “Yeah Alec I’m fine thanks for asking buddy! And um, I am so not obsessed with that guy!”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, “So you mean to tell me if I flip that chalkboard of yours over I won’t see articles and theories all about the iceman?”

 

Simon sat up straight in his seat, “Hey! You stay away from my chalkboard! I don’t flip your chalkboard over! I mean it’s mostly because I’m afraid it’ll be a shrine to that CSI you’re so in love with.”

 

Alec flustered a bit as he responded, “Why do you keep bring him up! There’s nothing going on with me and Magnus! Me and Lydia are perfectly happy together.”

 

Simon turned around in his chair turning away from Alec, “Do me a favor and call me when you wake the fuck up man.”

 

Alec huffed, “Anyways. So, tell me why the Met had the signs of the iceman’s presence, but nothing went missing.”

 

Simon shrugged, “Maybe he was window shopping and didn’t like anything.”

 

Alec scrunched his eyebrows, “Yeah I highly doubt that. I’m just waiting for the security footage from last night to come in. We’ll see what really happened.”

 

Simon felt his cheeks heat up, “Hopefully they come in soon!” He knew they’d find nothing because he had erased the footage of him from the security cameras. He couldn’t have the public know about him. Not yet at least. He didn’t even have a cool superhero name yet!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon made his way into his apartment. He had barley gotten his foot through the door before Clary had tackled him with a measuring tape. Simon’s shoulder’s shagged, “Clary give me a break.” Simon yelped as Clary swatted him, “Shut up and stand straight.”

Clary backed up with a pleased look on her face, “I had your measurements for your other suit, but I made this one super tight I wanted to make sure it would still fit. It’ll fit. Barely.” Clary ran out of the living room and returned with Simon’s new costume she tossed it at him, “Go try it on now.”

 

Simon groaned as he stomped his way to his room like a reluctant child. Simon couldn’t even breathe once he got the suit on. It was a skin-tight waist to toe leather “bodysuit”. If that’s what you would call it. Simon’s torso was completely bare only being covered by what looked like a BDSM leather contraption. His arms and shoulders were covered in leather sleeves. It didn’t even cover his collarbones leaving his chest, abs, and back exposed. There were buckles strategically placed on the suit giving it a fashionable look. To top it off there was a mask that covered his eyes and hair. Paired with chunky black boots that were surprisingly light as air.

 

Simon stepped out into the living room, “Clary please tell me why I look like a freaking dom from a BDSM porno.” Clary smirked, “Because we’re trying to melt Bone Chiller’s brain.” Simon rolled his eyes, “That’s great but you’re forgetting something. He has ice powers and I’m practically naked. I’ll freeze to death!” Clary shook her head in disappointment, “You’ve wounded me Si. Have you lost faith in me?? Press the metal buckle on your right arm.”

 

Simon curiously pressed down on the buckle, and almost immediately Simon’s body was engulfed in warmth. Simon’s eyes widened in shock, “How the hell did you do that??” Clary rolled her eyes, “I’m not the daughter of a tech genius for no reason. I am an artist Si, but my mom didn’t let me breathe until I got my PhD in molecular engineering. I’m a smart cookie.”

 

Simon gaped at his best friend, “Honestly, every time you spoke science to me I like didn’t listen…” Clary glared at Simon, “Next suit update you lose the pants too.” Simon gave Clary a horrified look that had the red head laughing so hard her stomach began to ache.   

 

Clary wiped away the tears from her eyes, “So, how are you gonna see this guy again? You think he’s gonna lay low for a little bit as usual?” Simon took off his mask and sat down on the couch next to Clary, “I think he’ll lay low as usual. I’ve got the NYPD’s coms connected to my phone. So, if anything happens I’ll know in a matter of seconds.”

 

Simon’s phone began to buzz in that very moment. Simon hummed as he looked at his phone. Clary bumped her shoulder into Simon’s, “Is it the com?” Simon laughed, “No it’s Alec. He’s letting me know that MOMA’s been turned into an ice cube.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon was using his telekinetic powers to fly through the sky of NYC. Simon could see the thick walls of ice surrounding the MOMA, causing it to quite literally look like a giant ice cube. Simon landed on the roof of the museum. Cops surrounded the museum and the cops were absolutely stumped. They stared at the thick walls of ice in absolute confusion they had no idea what to do.

 

Simon giggled as he took off his coat and dropped it on the floor before he created a purple saw on his fists with his powers. Simon carved out a hole in the ice revealing a glass ceiling. Simon smashed the glass before he gracefully flew down into the museum.

Simon had landed in an exhibit of Roman sculptures. Simon stared at one of the statues of a Roman god in awe. He was pulled of his thoughts by a series of whistles echoing in the exhibit. Simon turned around abruptly, startled. Bone Chiller stood casually with his arms crossed leaning against a pillar across the room, “All this art falls pale in comparison to you.”

 

Simon scoffed. Bone Chiller walked slowly towards Simon, “Have you not been informed? That you have the body of a Greek god. These statues can’t compete, and I’ve got to say I love your new suit. Gives me more to… _savor_.” Simon was feeling a little cheeky as he replied, “Oh this old thing? You like?” Simon raised his arms to the side and slowly turned around giving the thief a 360 view.

 

Bone Chiller paused in his tracks, “Do you still not have a name?”

 

Simon scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “No. Why?”

 

Bone Chiller licked his lips with his icy blue tongue as he looked at Simon up and down, “Good, because a name just came to me.”

 

“What?”

 

“Mr. Grey.”

 

Simon’s eyes widened in excitement, “OMG LIKE JEAN GREY BECAUSE WE HAVE THE SAME EXACT POWERS?!?! How did I not think of that myself!?! You are a genius!”

 

Bone Chiller tilted his head as he smiled at the other, “I was more thinking of Mr. Grey as in Fifty Shades. I thought it went well with the leather BDSM sexy vibes you’ve got going on. But to each his own.”

 

Simon felt his cheeks heat up, “Oh… that makes sense…”

 

Bone Chiller walked closer to Simon till he was a few feet away from the other, “So you like superheroes?”

 

Simon ducked his head, “Yeah. It’s kind of my thing.” Bone Chiller closed the distance between them till he wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist, “Do you like villains?” Simon felt his breath hitch. His body shivered from the solid body of cold being pressed against him. Simon knew he could activate the heat in his suit to keep him warm, but in all honesty Simon loved the feeling. The cold sting of having ice on you for too long... it did things to Simon.

 

Simon took a deep breath, “Are you a villain though? You’ve never hurt anyone… You just. Steal.” Bone Chiller pressed his cheek against Simon’s, “Are you trying to justify my actions? Or yours?” Simon grabbed onto Bone Chiller’s icy biceps, “What do you mean?”

 

“What I mean, Mr. Grey, is that I think you want me… and you’re trying to justify that to yourself. I can see your hero complex. I can see it’s killing you have a _burning desire_ for me. I can also feel your hard on rubbing against my thigh at the moment.”

 

Simon tried to pull back in embarrassment, but Bone Chiller had cupped Simon’s ass and pushed Simon’s boner further onto a himself.

 

“Oh, no! Mr. Grey, please. By all means, keep your erection up against me. I don’t mind at all.” Simon felt tired of being on the losing end of this conversation, so he decided to take control by rolling his hips causing Bone Chiller to groan, “Why are you here tonight Bone Chiller? I don’t see anything here that’s up your alley.”

 

Bone Chiller licked up Simon’s neck, “I did all this to get your attention… because you’re right up my alley.” All of a sudden Simon had pulled Bone chiller in for a kiss and the two were grinding against each other like horny teenagers.

 

It didn’t take long for the kiss to become dirty. A battle of tongues. It was almost… possessive. Bone Chiller slid them across the room to push Simon against a wall so he could thrust into the telepath with full gusto. It didn’t take long for Simon to cum in his pants. The feeling of his clothed erection being pressed against Bone Chillers icy boner was overwhelming. Bone Chiller could feel Simon’s cock throbbing against his even through the layer of clothing between their cocks. Bone Chiller came soon after. The pair stood there in silence. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing.

 

The silence was broken by Simon speaking up, “So like is your cum liquid or is it frozen?” Bone Chiller stood silent for a second before he threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably. It was the most beautiful sound Simon had ever heard, but if you were to ask him that he would deny it.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like the name Mr. Grey for Simon?!?


	3. Did I Melt Your Popsicle ?

Five minutes had past, and Bone Chiller had fallen to the ground clenching his stomach as he continued to laugh. Simon was over being laughed at the third minute in. He stood with his arms crossed and waited another thirty seconds before he had had enough.

 

“I’m out of here!”

 

That seemed to have put an end to Bone Chiller’s laughter as he abruptly stood up and slid in front of Simon. The thief raised his hand in a defensive gesture, “Hey. Grey! I didn’t mean to upset you. The question just caught me off guard.” Bone Chiller tried to cup Simon’s face but the novice hero swatted his hand away, “Whatever. I’m not a joke that you can just laugh at! I know I say stupid things, but you didn’t need to make me feel as stupid as I am.”

 

Simon pushed past Bone Chiller, but the thief grabbed Simon’s waist and pulled their bodies together as he cupped the hero’s cheek, “I’m sorry. You’re not a joke, and you’re definitely not stupid. You’re adorable. Adorable… and sexy. A rare combination. Yet, just my type. Forgive me?” Simon felt his breath hitch at the proximity of the thief his brain was about to short circuit, “I don’t know.”

 

 

Bone Chiller dragged his icy hands down Simon’s exposed back before his fingers played with the edge of Simon’s leather pants, “If you do… I can answer your question. That is if you’d like to find out, but you’d have to work for it.” Simon gasped as he pushed his already erect penis into Bone Chiller to pleasantly find a chilling boner press up against him, “I’ve always been a _hard_ worker.”

 

Simon bit his lip as Bone Chiller smirked deviously before the thief gripped Simon’s hair with his icy fist. The thief pushed Simon down onto his knees roughly. Simon moaned at rough treatment he was receiving. Bone Chiller used his other hand to pull his cock out of his pants Simon gasped as the thief taunted, “Let’s see how you work this _rock hard dick_.”

 

Simon started at the villain’s cock in awe. It was _thick_ and _long_ much bigger than any of Simon’s ex-lovers. With his past flames Simon always felt as if he needed something _more_ and Bone Chiller definitely provided the hero with more. Simon softly grabbed on to the thief’s cock as he took in the sight before him. Bone Chiller’s cock was covered in ice like the rest of his body. It was blue. It was _cold_ , but it felt like _flesh_. It was so confusing, but Simon didn’t give a fuck he just wanted to shove the icy length down his throat.

 

Simon tested the water by touching the head of Bone Chiller’s cock with his tongue. Simon made it a point to look up at Bone Chiller as he placed a delicate kiss on the tip of the thief’s cock before he took the whole length into his mouth, _slowly_. Bone Chiller’s groaned as his body began to emit a cold frosty cloud. Simon pulled out a rather loud moan from the thief as he hummed around the cock in his mouth once it hit the back of his throat.

 

When the tip of Simon’s nose touched Bone Chiller’s crotch he felt a droplet of water land on his nose. The hero glanced up to see that Bone Chiller was covered in droplets of water. Little beads of water covered his chest and Simon felt his mouth fill with a bit of water. The thought that he was causing Boner Chiller’s body temperature to rise so much that he began to _melt_ sent shiver’s done his spine. Simon felt his mouth numbing and it actually made it easier to suck the icy length in his mouth.

 

Simon began to pull off of Bone Chiller’s cock. He sure to apply pressure with his cheeks when he got to the head so he could make a _pop_ sound when he removed his mouth from the thief’s cock. Simon licked the thief’s cock from the base to the tip so he could collect the droplets of water hanging off Bone Chiller’s cock. Simon looked up at Bone Chiller with innocent eyes. He batted his eyelashes as he whispered, “Did I melt your popsicle?”  

 

Bone Chiller growled as he tugged hard on Simon’s hair. The detective turned vigilante let out a filthy moan as he leaned his head towards the arm that was pulling his hair in order to lick Bone Chiller’s hand. Bone Chiller groaned as he closed his eyes so he could concentrate on lowering his body temperature, “You like that huh? When I treat you rough? You have a bad boy kink?” Simon watched in awe as Bone Chiller’s body frosted over and all the droplets of water on his body froze in place.

 

Simon desperately crawled forward to nuzzle his nose at the base of the thief’s cock, “I love it. Never knew I did until you came along.” Bone Chiller shifted his hips to pull his cock away from Simon’s face before he quickly shifted it back causing his dick to slap Simon’s face, “You like daddy’s big cock?” Simon closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Bone Chiller’s legs to keep himself steady, “I don’t like it. I love it. It’s perfect.”

 

“Oh really? How so?”

“The other guys I’ve been with… they weren’t…. they never... they were never enough. Not big enough. Daddy, your cock is so much bigger. I’ll finally feel, _full_.”

Raphael let out an animalistic growl as he used his free hand to slap his rock hard icy cock against Simon’s face, “How many?” Simon asked in confusion, “How many what?”

 

Bone Chiller tugged on Simon’s hair, “How many _guys_? How many guys have touched you?”

 

Simon felt his chest heave rapidly, “Not… not many. I’ve only been with two other guys…”

 

Bone Chiller pulled Simon up to his feet before he pulled him flush against himself. The thief leaned their foreheads together as his hands roamed the hero’s body, “When was the last time you slept with someone?”

 

Simon whined, “It’s been months!”

“How many?”

“Almost 11.”

Bone Chiller hummed in satisfaction has his right hand reached into the back of Simon’s pants. Simon gasped and clutched onto the thief’s shoulders. Simon felt his asshole clench when an icy finger found it’s way between his cheeks.

 

“ _Good_. Because this hole is _mine_.”

Bone Chiller licked Simon’s plump lips, “This mouth is _mine_.”

The thief pushed his tongue into Simon’s mouth causing the hero to groan before he pulled back, “This mouth is _mine_.

The thief dragged his other hand up Simon’s abs, “This body is _mine_. You’re _mine_.”

 

Simon’s entire body felt like it was on fire. The coldness had numbed his body and now the numbness was turning into a burning sensation. Simon _loved_ it. He moaned out, “ _Yessssss!!!_ ”

 

Bone Chiller pushed Simon down on to his knees again, “Good, now be a good boy and finish what you started.”

 

Simon eagerly began to suck on the thief’s dick. He made sure to apply the perfect amount of suction as he bobbed up and down the length. Simon grabbed Bone Chiller’s ass cheeks in his hands and pulled the thief closer in the hopes to get the icy villain to mouth fuck him. Bone Chiller got the message as he grabbed both sides of Simon’s face as he aggressively fucked Simon’s mouth. Simon groaned around the length in his mouth as he scooted as close as he could to the thief, so he could rub his clothed erection against the thief’s leg.

Simon was a moaning mess. He loved the feeling of being used, and the fact that an icy villain was the one using him made it even better. Bone Chiller tugged at Simon’s hair with more pressure, “Look at you. So pretty on your knees. Even prettier with my cock in your mouth while you rut against my leg to get yourself off.” Simon felt his orgasm building up, and in a matter of seconds he was cumming in his pants for the second time that night. Simon groaned through his orgasm. The groan sent just the right vibrations down Bone Chiller’s cock pulling out an orgasm from the thief. Simon savored the taste of Bone Chiller’s cold cum before he licked the villain’s cock clean as he pulled back. Simon let out a breathless chuckle, “So… your cum isn't frozen.”

 

Bone Chiller picked Simon up by the name of his neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss. The thief pulled back and placed a soft kiss on Simon’s nose, “Until next time.” Simon placed his hands on the thief’s muscled icy chest, “So I have to wait till you turn another museum into an ice cube?” Bone Chiller chuckled softly. Simon touched Bone Chiller’s icy jaw as he tried to read his mind and failing once again, “Why do you steal things?”

 

Bone Chiller looked away from Simon. The hero noticed the shift in the thief’s mood before Bone Chiller shook it off by chuckling, “Cuz it’s fun. Now it’s time for me to go.” Bone Chiller placed a soft kiss on Simon’s lips again before he created an ice ramp and slid out of the hole in the roof. Simon sat there on the floor for a few seconds before got up to his feet. Simon adjusted himself in his pants. His face contorted in disgust at the feeling of his cum in his pants. The hero muttered under his breath, “Clary’s gonna kill me… but, then again who’s gonna tell her?”

 

Simon flew out of the hole in the roof and walked towards the spot where he left his jacket. But his jacket way gone and in place of it there was a message carved out in the ice.

 

_Come and get it. Tomorrow 11pm.  – BC_

Coordinates were carved into the ice right below the message. Simon groaned, “That was my favorite jacket!” Simon flew off the roof and sped his way home. He entered his room through the window because he wanted to avoid Clary.

 

* * *

 

 

Simon rushed into his favorite coffee shop a few blocks down from the precinct. It was a part of his daily routine. Wake up late. Rush. Get coffee even though he was late and jog to the precinct praying that he didn’t spill his coffee. Simon stood on line waiting for his turn. Once he ordered his drink he pulled out his wallet to pay but the barista held out her hand, “The gentleman before you paid for your drink.”

 

Simon scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “Umm… who?” The barista giggled as she pointed, “The hot one over there.” Simon turned to look where the barista was pointing to be caught off guard by a gorgeous man sitting at a table with a cup of coffee. He looked like he had walked out of Versace ad. Simon snapped out of his thoughts as the barista urged him to move out of the way so she could take the next customer’s order.

 

Simon’s mouth went dry as he walked towards the gorgeous tan skinned man. The detective cleared his throat to catch the mans attention. Simon’s brain short circuited when the beautiful stranger smirked at him as he asked, “Yes?” Simon sputtered shyly, “I-I- I just wanted to… um thank you for paying for my drink.” The stranger’s smirk turned into a soft smile, “The pleasure is all mine. Someone as cute as you shouldn’t have to pay for coffee. Especially when I’m nearby. I’m Raphael by the way.”

 

Simon blushed profusely as he ducked his head, “Um… haha thanks Raphael. I’m Simon by the way.” Simon looked towards the counter as the barista called his name. Simon rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at the stranger, “Well that’s my que to get going. I’m late for work. As usual. Thank you for the coffee again Raphael.” Raphael’s smile widened a bit, “Hope to see you again Simon.”

 

Simon couldn’t get the smile off his face as he walked towards the precinct, and he couldn’t even get it off once he sat in his desk. Alec definitely noticed as he teased the nerd, “What’s got you blushing this early?” Simon stared at the cup of coffee on his desk as he responded, “Some hot stranger paid for my coffee. He called me cute…” Alec glanced at the cup of coffee, “Looks like he left a message on the cup for you too.”

 

Simon scrambled in his chair to twist the cup around to see a number written on the coffee cup with a message that said.

 

_Call me maybe? - Raphael_

Alec pulled Simon out of his thoughts as he spoke up while he flipped through a file, “I don’t understand what this ice man is doing. He iced up a museum only to leave it completely untouched besides a hole in the roof. I’m so confused. What is this guy doing.” Simon grinned behind his cup of coffee, “I have no clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo sooooo what do you guys think??


	4. Not as Icy as You Seem

 

Clary pouted as Simon put on his mask, “Should you really be going wherever these coordinates lead to because some hot icy thief told you to!?!”

 

Simon rolled his shoulders, “If I want to get my favorite jacket back then yes.”

 

Clary huffed, “The jackets not even that cute!”

 

Simon rolled his eyes, “Just check where the coordinates take me.”

 

Clary sighed as she typed away at her computer, “Looks like these coordinates are for Wharton State Forest. Ewwww it’s in Jersey!”

 

Simon shivered, “Jersey… I’m so gonna make frosty pay for this!”

 

Clary smirked as she took a sip of her tea, “Yeah make him pay your booty hole a visit…”

 

Simon blushed as he stuttered, “Wht- I… you- just- UGH IM LEAVING SEE YOU TOMORROW!”

 

Clary called out for Simon urgently causing the nerd to pause in his tracks, “Wait! Si, all jokes aside... be careful. Don’t get attached to this guy. He’s a thief, and I know you. You won’t be able to separate emotions from sex. It’s just not who you are. So far you’ve only kissed him. Leave it at that. Don’t dive in deeper. For your own good.”

 

Simon nodded solemnly before he left the apartment with Clary’s words weighing heavy in his mind. She didn’t know that he and Bone Chiller had done more than just kiss, and Clary was right Simon isn’t one who can just do sex with no emotions. He’s a telepath. Emotions are pretty heavy part of his abilities, and who he is as a person. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon flew over the forest and he could see from miles away exactly where Bone Chiller was. There was an open field surrounded by trees covered in snow. It looked as if winter had hit just that section of the forest. Simon rolled his eyes as he landed on the field to see Bone Chiller sitting on an ice throne in the middle of the field. Snow covered the entire surface area of the field.

 

Bone Chiller spread his legs wide in his seat as he smirked at Simon, “Come sit on daddy’s lap.” Simon folded his arms, “I don’t thinK so. You made me come out all the way to Jersey! I’m upset!” A pout found it’s way onto Bone Chiller’s icy lips, “What’s wrong with Jersey?” Simon inched closer to the thief, “The commute.”

 

Bone Chiller tilted his head to the side, “But you can literally fly.” Simon unfolded his arms, “Fine, whatever! Where’s my jacket? I’m cold!” Bone Chiller shifted in his seat as he blew out a frosty breath of air, “Why? You don’t like the cold? You didn’t seem to mind last time…”

 

Simon stepped closer, “Last time I was thinking from my dick. I won’t do that anymore.” Bone Chiller scrunched his eyebrows, “Why not? We were having such a great time… weren’t you?” Simon could hear, _feel_ , the… uncertainty.... wait was that _insecurity_  in the thief’s voice? Bone Chiller rose up to his feet and slid towards Simon till he was close enough to cup the hero’s cheek, “Was I- did I- Oh my god… did you not want it??” Simon was taken aback from the concern dripping from the thief’s icy voice. Simon tried to suppress the butterflies he was feeling as he interrupted the thief, “No! No! I wanted it. You did not force me! It just that I…”

 

Bone Chiller stoked his thumb over Simon’s cheekbone, “You what baby?” Simon leaned away from Bone Chiller’s touch, “I can’t do this anymore. I started this, so I could stop you from stealing. I ended up having sex with you. I… I can’t have sex with a criminal.”

 

Bone Chiller gently dragged his hand down to Simon’s waist. The hero didn’t protest. In fact, he melted into the thief’s touch. Bone Chiller leaned forward and whispered into Simon’s ear, “But I haven’t stolen anything since you came along.” Simon sarcastically retorted, “So you mean two whole days. Wow!”

 

Bone Chiller bit Simon’s earlobe causing the hero to clutch onto the thief’s shoulders as he tried, and failed, to suppress a gasp, “Three if you count today. Haven’t you heard Grey, consistency is key. If you leave me hanging dry now I’ll just go back to my old ways. If you continue to… reform me, who knows maybe I’ll be a changed man.”

 

Simon slumped onto the thief as he leaned his head onto his icy shoulder, “Why do you steal?” Simon felt Bone Chiller’s posture become stiff. The hero’s detective skills began to kick in, he could tell there was something about stealing that caused the thief to be on edge. Not like an I have to be careful not to get caught type of on edge. It was more like being on edge out of… fear. Almost… as if he was being forced.

 

Simon felt Bone Chiller begin to pull away from the hug but the detective clutched on to the thief even harder, “I can keep a secret. Tell me... _please_.” Bone Chiller kissed the nape of Simon’s neck, “I really can’t say Bebé.” Simon ran his hand across Bone Chiller’s chiseled icy chest, “You don’t have to say. Just let me in your mind.” Bone Chiller squeezed Simon, “You don’t want to see what’s going on in my mind.”

 

“I do.”

“I can’t let you.”

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“I can protect myself.”

“I won’t put you in danger.”

“Why not?!”

“I don’t put others in danger or in harm’s way. I’m a thief. It doesn’t make me evil.”

 

Simon pulled back and cupped Bone Chiller’s face as he analyzed the thief’s features. Simon could feel Bone Chiller’s emotions. Sure, he couldn’t read the thief’s mind but his telepathic abilities allowed him to feel what someone else is feeling and what Simon felt in the moment was a mixture of: guilt, fear, protective instinct, and helplessness, “You don’t steal because you want to. You steal because you have to.... because someone is making you?”

 

Bone Chiller closed his eyes, “Stop.”

 

Simon continued, “Who are you afraid of? You have immense power. You can quite literally freeze someone in their tracks. Let me help!”

 

Bone Chiller opened his eyes as a stoic look found it’s way onto his icy features, “Stop.”

 

Simon didn’t stop, “You didn’t steal in the past two days because you didn’t have to. I’ve followed your patterns for months. You pull a heist after things quiet down from your previous one. The first night was a long shot on my end because you had just pulled a heist two weeks prior, but I felt like the new exhibit was practically calling your name… or was it calling someone else’s name? Because you seem too smart and consistent to make another heist that quickly.”

 

Bone Chiller began to emit a frosty cloud of air around them, “I said stop.”

 

Simon ignored the thief’s request, “Why? Because I’m piecing it together? It’s alright, I’ll keep going. Someone made you go to the Cleopatra exhibit, but I showed up. Stopped you. Or you let me stop you… because you didn’t want to steal unless you absolutely had to. I was excuse enough for you to get away empty handed. But, I intrigued you so you set up that thing yesterday. You made the museum into an ice cube. We shared a few… intimate moments and you wanted more. But, we couldn’t keep meeting at museums because that draws too much attention. Not attention from the cops. Attention from someone specific. Someone who's attention you want to avoid, but you wanted to see me again. So, you took my jacket and chose Jersey as the rendezvous point. You wanted to get out of NYC.”

 

“Stop.”

“You want my help.”

“Stop.”

Simon rubbed his cheek against Bone Chiller’s, “You’re not as icy as you seem.”

“WHY WON’T YOU JUST LET IT GO!”

Simon’s eyes widened at Bone Chiller’s outburst. From what Simon was able to learn about the thief in the past few days was that Bone Chiller was very calm and collected, so to see such an outburst Simon knew he had struck a nerve. He knew he was right. Simon stoked the thief’s cheek, “Because... you’re not evil and you deserve the right to make your own decisions.”

 

Bone Chiller pulled back from Simon, “Not everyone has that luxury.” Simon used his telekinetic powers to pull Bone Chiller close to him, so he could place a soft kiss on his icy lips before he whispered, “I’ll make sure that you have the luxury.”

 

Bone Chiller pulled back and slid away from Simon till he was near his ice throne. Bone Chiller reached behind the throne and pulled out Simon’s jacket and placed it on the icy throne. Bone Chiller spoke calmly, “This was a mistake. Goodbye.” Before Simon could protest Bone Chiller had casted a icy fog throughout the field and by the time the fog had cleared Bone Chiller was nowhere to be found.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_The Next Day_

 

Simon walked into the coffee shop with Bone Chiller heavy on his mind. Simon snuggled into his jacket. It smelled like mint. The detective sighed as he stood on the line. He hadn’t slept all night. He was thinking of what his next move would be. Simon needed to do something to help Bone Chiller. The newbie vigilante had taken it upon himself to help his favorite thief.

 

Simon was pulled out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder. The detective turned around to see Raphael smiling at him. Simon felt his cheeks heat up as the other mans handsome features caused the detectives heartbeat to pick up its pace.

 

Simon smiled as he breathed out, “Hi…”

 

Raphael’s smile stayed on his face as he spoke up, “I’ve got to say I don’t usually do this… I can usually take a hint, but I just wanted… I was just. I was waiting for a call or maybe a text… Forgive me if I’m being too forward!”

 

Simon’s eyes widened in shock, “No! I’m so sorry! I saw your number but before I could save it somehow, I managed to smudge the number. I’m super clumsy. I have the worst luck!”

 

Raphael smirked as he pulled out his phone and opened it before he handed it to Simon, “Well I’m not leaving it up to luck. Here just enter your number.”

 

Simon blushed as he reached for the phone. Simon’s finger brushed against Raphael’s and Simon felt a familiar chill run down his back. Simon began to enter his number into Raphael’s phone as he tried to read the other man’s mind. Raphael’s thoughts caused Simon’s blush to intensify.

 

_He’s so fucking cute. That blush oh god! I want to see how far down it does… Raphael stop it! You cannot pop a boner in front of him! Nope, I will not allow this! Dead puppies, taxes, vaginas. Okay cool now stay down!_

Simon handed Raphael his phone back as he pulled out of the other guys mind. Simon couldn’t believe that this handsome stranger was trying to prevent a Simon induced boner from popping out in public. Simon looked down at his feet, “Just shoot me a text or a call so I can save your number.”

 

Raphael chuckled in disbelief, “You are impossibly adorable do you know that?”

 

Simon groaned as he covered his face, “Cut that out! You’re making me blush so much I feel like my face is gonna fall off!” Raphael pouted, “Now we can have you losing your beautiful face now can we. Maybe a iced latte will cool you down?”

 

Simon looked up at Raphael through his long lashes and he felt his heart flutter as Raphael placed his hand on the detective’s lower back pulling him up to the counter. Simon hadn’t even noticed the line move. Raphael greeted the barista, “Good morning, I’ll have a Caffé Americano and he’ll have…”

 

Raphael and the barista looked at Simon expectantly as Simon stuttered out, “Um...I’ll have a- an ic- iced caramel latte please.” The barista nodded as she put in the order, “That would be $12.57.” Raphael went to pull out his wallet as Simon quickly opened up his phone and placed it on top of the credit card terminal.

 

The terminal beeped indicating the transaction had gone through. Raphael gaped at Simon as the barista asked Simon if he need a receipt. Simon politely declined as he looked over and winked at Raphael before he pulled the other man towards the pick up counter, "Magic of Apple Pay. You've gotta get with the times."

 

Raphael pouted at Simon, “Why’d you do that!? I wanted to treat you.”

 

Simon smiled sweetly as he threw Raphael’s pickup line back at him, “Someone as cute as you shouldn’t have to pay for coffee. Especially when I’m nearby.”

 

Raphael playfully glared at Simon, “Touché…” Soon they both burst into laughter as they waited for their drinks.


	5. My Knight in Frozen Armor

Three weeks had passed, and Simon had seen no sign of Bone Chiller. It was as if Bone Chiller had disappeared into thin air. Simon was beyond the point of being worried, he had passed the worry stage after the first week. Simon was currently in the withdrawal stage, and he was keeping himself busy so he wouldn’t lash out.

 

So, the detective threw himself into his cases, and he began to patrol the city and stop petty thief’s and criminals of that sorts. The strange thing was that ever since Bone Chiller disappeared other criminals with super powers began to surface. Simon found himself battling a few very...  _unkind_ criminals. It made the vigilante miss Bone Chiller even more.

 

These very public battles ended up revealing his presence as a hero to the public. The media was coming up with all kinds of names for him. One name in particular became his unofficial name for the public. _Amethyst_. It was ridiculous. There were fan pages on Instagram. It was weird. In a good way.

 

Simon was sitting at his desk flipping through his case when a bag of take out was dropped on his desk. Simon looked up to see Raphael standing there with a sly smirk on his face. Raphael’s smirk shifted into a grimace, “Is this what you canceled dinner for?”

 

Simon smiled as he huffed in disbelief, leaning back in his chair. Him and Raphael had hung out quite a few times in the past three weeks. Almost every day. Simon refused to call them dates no matter how many times Alec and Magnus teased him. Raphael was a great guy. He’s handsome, funny, nice, and clearly interested but Simon couldn’t find it in himself to just go for it.

 

He wanted to. He really, _really_ , wanted to but every time Simon felt Raphael make a move on him Bone Chiller would just pop up in his mind. Simon didn’t understand why or how, but it just didn’t feel right to doo anything with Raphael till he got Bone Chiller out his system. Simon felt like an idiot. He never thought he would be hung up on some icy thief.

 

Simon sighed, “Unfortunately, yes. For the record, I would rather be with you though.”

 

Raphael pulled up a chair and sat down across from Simon, “Well now you get the best of both worlds. Go ahead open the bag. You’ll be pleased.”

 

Simon eyed the bag and asked as he rummaged through the bag, “How’d you even know I was here? OH MY GOD YES DUMPLING! I’ve been craving dumplings from this place all week! I just never got the time to go that far out of the city to get them. You are an angel.”

 

Raphael chuckled, “Magnus told me you were still here when he left. So I made a not so quick pit stop before I came here.”

 

It turned out that Magnus and Raphael were childhood best friends. Simon found it odd that the CSI never mentioned this before. But Simon could care less about that at the moment because he had to stuff his face with dumplings.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon laid on Clary’s bed as she complained, “I still don’t get why you won’t just give the poor guy a chance! He’s trying so hard! AND HES HOT!”

 

Simon stared up at the ceiling with a blank hopeless look in his eyes, “I can’t get Bone Chiller out of my mind. And before you say anything I know it’s ridiculous! I know I barely know him and he’s a thief, but Clary he’s more than just a thief. Somethings wrong I can _feel_ it.”

 

Clary opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by her laptop beeping. Clary sighed as she checked her laptop, “We’ll talk about this later. There’s a robbery happening on 31st street. A bank… yikes looks like it’s our bank.”

 

Simon groaned, “I just put my rare x-men comic in my safety deposit last week! This asshole is gonna pay. Is he just a regular thief or…”

 

Clary typed away at her laptop pulling up the news, “Looks like it's a she. Super strength. I’ve gotta say although you hate the media following you around, and giving you that ridiculous name, nut they are pretty quick at providing information.”

 

Simon NYPD radio went off alerting him about the robbery, “Yeah apparently CNN is faster than NYPD. What in the actual fuck. Honestly Amethyst is kinda growing on me.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon landed on a building to the side of the bank and he was taken aback by the gapping hole in the side of the building. There were cop cars lined around the hole in the wall. Simon didn’t understand what they thought they could do fighting with a woman with super strength, but he had to commend the bravery of his peers. Some cops were waiting ducked behind their car doors with their guns aimed at the hole. While the other cops tried, and failed, to get the media vans away from the whole situation.

 

Simon flew down and gracefully landed in front of the hole and waved at the cops behind him. Simon refused to speak because he feared that one of the cops would recognize his voice. The reporter being held back by the cops shouted, “It’s Amethyst! Will he be able to beat this villain with superhuman strength or will he be crushed!?” The cops all turned around to look at the reporter as one of them shouted, “Shut up!”

 

Simon walked through the hole in the wall which led straight into the main safe. There was no one in the room, but Simon soon heard and felt heavy footsteps coming his way. In a matter of seconds Simon found metal safety deposit boxes being thrown his way. The vigilante quickly pulled up a telekinetic wall in front of him, and when the boxes hit the wall Simon had conjured they crushed into themselves and folded like an accordion from the force they were thrown with.

 

Simon watched as a woman who was a few inches taller than Clary walk through the actual entrance of the safe. The whole building shook with each step tshe took. It was disconcerting because she roughly had the same body type as Clary, so it didn’t make sense how she could make a whole building shake by walking. The woman was wearing all black with a leather mask covering her eyes leaving her perfectly proper blond braid to rest against her shoulder. Simon rolled his eyes, “Look at the mess you made. Who’s gonna clean this up?”

 

The girl laughed, “You think this is a mess? Wait till you see your blood splattered all over it.” Simon arched an eyebrow as a frown set on his face, “Did you tie that braid too tight? I think you, did let me help you with that.” Simon smiled sweetly as he pushed his hand forward and closed his fist. The blond criminal struggled as she felt an invisible force holding her. Simon lifted his arm up causing the thief to be lifted up into the air.

 

Then the telepath swiftly lowered his hand which caused the thief to be slammed onto the concrete floor of the safe, _hard_. The thief groaned in pain as she got up onto her feet and ran towards Simon. Simon sighed, “Guess the braid is still too tight.” Simon pulled up a telepathic wall in front of him, and the woman just ran into it. The wall didn’t budge but the woman didn’t stop. She bang punching the wall with all her force.

 

Simon felt himself struggling to keep the wall up. Every punch caused extreme pressure to build up around his mind. By the fifth punch a crack had formed in Simon’s telekinetic wall. By the 7th the wall had completely shattered and Simon was sent flying into a cop car outside of the building.

 

Simon groaned as he struggled to get up from the dent he his body had made into the car. The hero fell too his knees as the thief made her way out of the hole in the building wall. The cops and news reporter began to back away as the thief grabbed Simon by the throat and lifted him up off the ground. She chuckled as she yelled, “Is this the mighty hero you all worship! Look how quickly he has fallen.”

 

The psychotic woman threw Simon roughly into the building wall causing the wall to crack around him. She slowly walked up to Simon who had fallen onto the ground. She stepped on Simon’s neck and put enough pressure to prevent him from breathing. Simon kicked desperately as he felt her increase the pressure with every agonizingly painful second passed by. Simon quickly focused whatever strength he had and launched the villainess 20 ft up into the air. As her foot was removed from Simon’s throat the hero took in a desperate gasp of air and as Simon laid on the floor choking he saw an ice blast hit the villainess causing her to get stuck to the building the bank was in, but three stories high.

 

Simon, the cops, and reporter watched in awe as Bone Chiller created an ice trail from the building across the street so he can slide to stand in front of the villainess. The woman screamed and struggled but Bone Chiller spoke quietly, threateningly, “If you ever think of hurting him again… it’ll be the last thing you do.” The villainess opened her mouth to speak but Cone Chiller used his ice spiked fist to crack the ice that was holding the woman onto the wall.

 

The villainess let out a ear shattering shout that ended when her body hit the pavement with a thud sound rendering her unconscious. Bone Chiller slid down to the ground and picked Simon up bridal style. As he was preparing to slide away the news reporter spoke up, “Are you that ice thief who’s gone quiet in the last month?! How do you know Amethyst?” Bone Chiller’s glared at the reporter and before anyone could get another word out Bone Chiller created an icy trail as he disappeared above a building across the street.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bone Chiller kept sliding through the city until he felt like was far enough from where the robbery had happened. The icy thief landed on a rooftop and gently laid Simon on the floor. The thief gently stroked Simon’s cheek, “Are you okay Grey?” Simon swatted the villain’s hand away and winced at the pain that shot through his body, “Why do you care huh? Shouldn’t you be busy giving me the cold shoulder.”

 

Simon struggled to get up. Bone Chiller tried to help but the hero refused. When Simon was on his two feet he struggled to stand straight. After a few seconds his knees gave in and he felt himself falling. Bone Chiller quickly wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist and lifted him up and pulled the hero against him, “I’m sorry I disappeared. I had to. You’re hurt. Let me help. Where do you need to go? The hospital? I should've snapped that bitches neck.”

 

Simon leaned his head against the thief’s shoulder. He felt himself melting. He felt comfortable. For the first time in three weeks he felt at ease. The hero felt a tear fall down his cheek, and it landed on Bone Chiller’ shoulder. The thief felt the tear on his shoulder before he held onto Simon tighter, “I’m so sorry I didn’t come earlier. The second I saw your force field crack I came as fast as I could. Does it hurt bad?”

 

Simon sniffled, “I’m fine. It’ll heal by the morning. I just need to rest and focus on my powers to heal my body. What hurts is the fact that for the past three weeks I couldn’t get you off my mind. I was planning for all the ways I’d punch you in the face for being a cold hearted bitch, but all I wanna do right now is be held by you! I have the nicest most beautiful guy I’ve ever met trying to date me and every time I’m with him I think of you! He doesn’t deserve that. He deserves better. I deserve better!”

 

Bone Chiller closed his eyes as he rested his chin on Simon’s head, “I’ve been thinking about you for the past three week too. I missed you, and you do deserve better. That’s why I was being so cold. You deserve better than me, so I wanted to remove myself from your life. Maybe you should give that guy a shot…”

 

Simon pulled back and glared at the villain, “How dare you! How dare you try to make my decisions for _me_! I decide who I want to be with!” Bone Chiller’s icy face softened a bit, “You want to be with me?” Simon sputtered, “Yes! No! Yes and no! Maybe! I want you… but I want this other guy too. The past three weeks of radio silence from you was deafening and this guy helped me get through it. He’s a real gem. But, I can’t be with him because I can’t get you off my mind and I can’t fully be with you because I can’t seem to get him off my mind either.”

 

Bone Chiller gripped Simon’s neck gently, “I think I can help with that.” The thief leaned in and pulled Simon in for a soft kiss. Simon melted into the kiss but when he felt the thief lick Simon’s lips asking for entrance the hero pulled back and protested, “No, no, no, no! You cannot abandon me for THREE WEEKS and just show up and kiss me!”

 

Bone Chiller pouted, “But I-“

 

Simon pushed away from the villain, and he was able to stand on his own because his telekinetic healing had kicked in, “No buts! You don’t have a right over me. You want to be with me?”

 

Bone Chiller looked down at his feet, “Yes, but I can’t.”

“Why?”

“I can’t say.”

“The only reason we can’t be together is you.”

“Grey, you don’t understand!”

“How can I?! You won’t tell me the truth!”

“I can’t say-“

“Of course not.’

“…much but what happened back there is a consequence of me… straying off my intended path.”

Simon looked at Bone Chiller with wide eyes,“What?”

Bone Chiller sighed as he let his mind open a bit only so he can show Simon what he wanted the hero to know, “I can’t say, but you can look.”

Simon nodded as he read Bone Chiller’s mind.

 

_An eerie looking man sat at a desk in what looked like an abandoned farm. Bone Chiller stood before him and to the side of the room there were massive tubes that contained bodies submerges in a green liquid. The man smiled at Bone Chiller as the thief spoke up._

_“What do you want from me? Why am I here? Who are those people?”_

_The man chuckled darkly, “You’re here because you have these powers because of me. I brought you into this world. I am your father, and I need your help.”_

_Bone Chiller glared at the man, “Do not call yourself my father. You haven’t earned that title, and I won’t help you with whatever sick plans you have.”_

_The man leaned back in his chair, “Oh really? Maybe this will change your mind.”_

_The man pulled out a phone and threw it at Bone Chiller’s feet. The icy villain picked up the phone to see a video of a woman probably in her 40s with two young boys in an empty room cooped up in a corner of the room moving away from a blonde girl with a braid._

_The man clasped his hands together, “She’s one my… let’s say indentured servants. She just so happens to have superhuman strength. She can crush your mother’s skull with one command from me.”_

_Bone Chiller began to emit a frosty fog, “Let mama and the boys go! Those are you sons!”_

_The man grinned evilly, “Will you do whatever I say?”_

_Bone Chiller looked at the phone screen desperately, “Yes! Please just let them go. Unharmed!”_

_The man sighed, “Ahhh now that’s the obedient little boy I remember.” The man picked up the land line on the desk and spoke, “Lydia, darling you can come back now. Leave them be.”_

_Bone Chiller watched as the blond woman left the room leaving his family behind. Unharmed._

_The man hung up the phone before he looked at Bone Chiller, “Your mother and brothers will be safe as long as you follow my instruction. All of them…” The man pointed at the people in the tubes to the side of the room, “are under my control. Each of them possessing a rather destructive superpower. If you fall out of line. I’ll have them do my dirty work. However, they will wreak havoc. Who knows maybe your precious family will get caught in the crossfire.”_

Simon pulled out of Bone Chiller’s mind. Simon felt tears pooling in his eyes. The telepath has felt Bone Chiller’s gut wrenching fear and hopelessness and it overwhelmed the hero. Simon pulled Bone Chiller in for a hug, “He’ll regret this.  I won’t let him hurt you, or them. I promise you.”

 

Bone Chiller wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist, “There’s something else I need to tell you. But, we have to go somewhere first. Come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo and the plot thickens!


	6. The Man Behind The Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut!

 

Bone Chiller carried Simon bridal style as he slid them through the city. Simon couldn’t help himself as he cuddled up into Bone Chiller. Bone Chiller kissed Simon’s cheek, “I don’t understand how you can just cuddle up to me like that. I’m literally a chunk of ice.” Simon just cuddled up even closer to the iceman, “I don’t know. You just don’t feel that cold to me.  I mean you’re cold and I can feel that. I can feel my skin stinging… but it’s not uncomfortable. Also, you know I can fly right?”

 

Bone Chiller just smirked, “Yeah I know, but I like carrying you and we’re almost there.” Simon ran a hand over Bone Chiller’s chest as he silently promised himself that he would help Bone Chiller. That he would protect Bone Chiller. The iceman landed on a rooftop of a building and he walked up to the metal door and kicked it open. Simon raised an eyebrow as he mumbled, “Not a very secure building.”

 

Bone Chiller just laughed as he carried Simon into the building. Simon look forward to only see a hallway with an elevator door at the end of the hallway. When they got to the elevator Bone Chiller spoke up, “Can you hit the button babe?” Simon furrowed his eyebrows as he hit the button, “Could you let me down?”

 

Bone Chiller let Simon down when they got onto the elevator. Simon watched as Bone Chiller hit the one button on the elevator as he spoke up, “Where they heck are we?” The elevator began to move and dinged before the doors slid open. Bone Chiller walked through the elevator doors, “My home.” Simon stood in the elevator and he watched as Bone Chiller’s icy exterior melted away revealing black hair and tan skin. Bone Chiller spoke up, “It’s time that I tell you who I am, Simon.”

 

Simon stepped out of the elevator as his eyes widened in shock, “How do you know my real name?!” Bone Chiller turned around and Simon felt his breath hitch as he took a step back as he breathed out, “ _Raphael_?!” Simon thought to himself out loud, “You… Raphael… Bone Chiller…” Simon glared at Raphael as he felt anger grow in his chest.

 

Simon walked up to Raphael and slapped him across the face before he started ranting in his rage, “You lied to me! You played me! Followed me. Tricked me. USED ME! Made me feel like a piece of garbage for liking two guys at once. I was so conflicted! I felt like a fucking _whore!_ Not to mention I was worried sick about Bone Chiller but little did I know he was in front of my eyes the entire time!” Raphael touched his cheek where Simon had slapped him. Raphael stared at Simon in shock but as the hero continued talking at the speed of light Raphael couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his lips.

 

“I mean I know that you’re trying to protect your family but that does not mean that you can play me like that. I am not your plaything. Why the hell are you smiling?! Do you find this funny?! Am I a joke-“ Simon was cut off by Raphael ripping Simon’s mask off his face before he pulled the hero in for a soft kiss.

 

The kiss seemed to shut the hero up. Raphael held Simon close as he leaned his forehead against the detective’s, “I needed to make sure I could trust you. My family and the lives of so many innocent people are on the line. I needed to know who was under that mask. I’ve been waiting for so long for something, anything, to come along to help me. Then you came along and I just had to make sur-“

 

Simon cut Raphael off by pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Simon moaned into the kiss and opened his mouth as Raphael lifted him up by the waist. Simon wrapped his legs around Raphael’s waist as Raphael took advantage of Simon’s open mouth and dove his tongue into the hero’s mouth.

 

Simon groaned as Raphael frosted his feet and slid them to the hall way on the other end of the living room. Raphael slammed Simon against the hallway wall and began frantically kissing Simon’s neck as he spoke between every kiss he placed on Simon’s neck, “You’re so fucking sexy when you’re angry.” Raphael slide further down the hallway and slammed Simon of the opposite wall as he bit down on Simon’s neck, causing the hero to scream out in pleasure, before he whispered in to Simon’s ear, “It was so hard for me to keep my composure around you for the past three weeks. All I wanted to do was fuck you on the nearest surface, but I needed to see if you could be trusted.”

 

Simon gasped as he exposed his neck even further, “And… did I live up to your standards?” Raphael pulled back and kissed Simon softly, “You exceeded them Bebé.” Simon’s chest heaved as he whispered, “Do you trust me?” Raphael closed his eyes as he whispered, “ _Yes._ ” Simon wrapped his legs tighter around Raphael’s waist causing his erection to press into Raphael, “Prove it.”

 

Raphael growled as he slid Simon down the hallway and stumbled through a door entering Raphael’s bedroom. Raphael threw Simon on the king size bed in the bedroom before he licked up Simon’s leather clad body as he crawled over the hero. Raphael started from Simon’s thighs and spent some time sucks and gently nibbling Simon’s leather clad erection causing the hero to arch his back.

 

Then Raphael moved to Simon’s torso he paused to complain about Simon’s new suit, “I’ve got to say I was very disappointed when you got rid of the barley there leather strap top.” Simon unzipped his leather jacket exposing his milky perfectly pale body, “I only wore that for a special someone.” Raphael responded by continuing to lick his way up Simon’s body.

 

Simon’s breathing grew heavier as Raphael moved from licking to kissing to nibbling his way up his body. When they were face to face Raphael took his time to appreciate the red marks that he had left on Simon’s throat. Raphael internally hoped that they would leave a mark behind for everyone to see. Simon’s needy whine pulled Raphael out of his musing, “Someone’s impatient.” Simon responded by pushing his erection up into Raphael, “Someone needs to _fuck_ me.”

 

Raphael growled as he grabbed Simon’s leather clad erection, “Someone or _me_.” Simon gasped as he placed a sloppy kiss on Raphael’s lips, “ _You!_ ” Raphael gripped Simon’s boner a bit harder as he whispered seductively, “Good boy.” Simon closed his eyes as be bit his lip and whimpered. Raphael groaned at the sight of a whimpering Simon, “You like that huh? When I call you a good boy?”

 

Simon whined as he whispered, “Yes daddy.” Raphael squeezed Simon’s dick a little harder, “Tell daddy what you want.” Simon opened his mouth to speak but Raphael placed a finger over Simon’s plump swollen pink lips, “Look at daddy when you speak.” Simon slowly opened his eyes and looked at Raphael through his long lashes, “I want to please you daddy.”

 

This time it was Raphael who closed his eyes as he tried to maintain his composure, “You’re gonna make daddy come in his pants.” Simon’s eyes widened as he cupped Raphael’s face, “I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet.” Raphael opened his eyes, “No. I want to hear you. Every moan. Every whine. Everything. I want to hear you beg for my cock.” Simon licked his lips, “Please daddy. Fill me up with your cock.” Simon clawed at Raphael’s back as he whined desperately, “ _Please!_ ”

 

Raphael growled as he pulled back and hectically removed Simon’s leather jacket before he worked on Simon’s pants. Raphael groaned as he saw Simon’s boner pop out of his pants. Raphael stood at the edge of the bed as he drank in the view of a very naked and horny Simon Lewis, “I’ve been waiting to get you naked since the day you dragged me across that museum floor.” Simon dragged his hands down his chest and grabbed his cock, “It’s all for you daddy.”

 

Simon got up and crawled towards the edge of the bed and reached out to touch Raphael’s leather clad boner. The Latino was only wearing leather pants since he was Bone Chiller a few minutes ago. Simon rubbed Raphael’s boner, “Can I help you out of these, daddy?” Raphael took a deep breath, “Yes you can Bebé.” Simon bit his lips as he crawled off of the bed, so he was on his knees in front of Raphael. Simon kissed the outline of Raphael’s cock before he popped the button of Raphael’s pants open. Simon lowered the zip of Raphael’s pants and pulled out Raphael dick.

 

Simon whined at the sight of Raphael massive penis. It wasn’t the first time Simon had seen Raphael’s dick, but it was the first time he saw it in the flesh… when it wasn’t… you know _frozen_. Simon dove in and inhaled the scent of Raphael’s dick from the base to the tip. Simon’s mouth began to water as he opened his mouth to take Raphael’s dick in his mouth, but Raphael pulled Simon’s hair back, “We don’t have time for that Bebé. I really need to get inside you.” Raphael pulled Simon up before he turned the detective on to his stomach. Simon arched his back as his put his ass on display. Raphael groaned at the sight as his rushed to rummage through his night stand and pulled out lube. Raphael put the lube down on the bed before he got on his knees and grabbed Simon’s ass cheeks and spread them apart, so he could kiss Simon’s pink hole.

 

Simon gasped as he felt Raphael extend his tongue and ate his ass. Raphael quickly lubed up his fingers and stuck two digits in Simon’s waiting hole. Simon gasped as he pushed back onto Raphael’s dick, “Fuck me daddy!” Raphael fucked Simon with his fingers for a while before he added a third finger. The Latino pulled his fingers out and flipped Simon over on the bed before he crawled over the detective. Simon’s chest was heaving as he watched Raphael lube his dick up.

 

Raphael teased Simon’s hole with the tip of his cock. Simon whined in frustration, “Please, please, please fuck me _now_!” Raphael kissed Simon roughly as he shoved his dick into Simon. Simon gasped into the kiss as he relished the feeling of finally being filled up with Raphael’s dick. Simon began taking short heavy desperate breaths as he whined and clutched onto Raphael’s back as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

 

Raphael watched Simon’s face in awe, “You’re driving me crazy. I love the little sounds you make. You like my dick? Inside you?” Simon took a deep breathe as he opened his mouth and whispered, “I like it daddy.” Raphael slowly rolled his hips pulling a moan out of Simon, “What do you like about it?” Simon arched his back as he licked Raphael’s lips softly, “It’s perfect. It fills me up so good. You fill me up like no other.” Raphael bit down on Simon’s neck as he pulled his cock out slowly and snapped his hips causing Simon to moan filthily.

 

Raphael licked at the mark he was leaving on Simon’s neck as he continued to thrust into the detective, “This ass was made for me. It’s _mine_.” Simon clawed at Raphael’s back leaving marks as Raphael picked up his pace, “It’s all yours daddy. Only yours.” Raphael kissed Simon aggressively as he began to hit Simon’s prostate at a relentless pace. Simon moaned into the kiss as he rolled his hips causing his erection to rub against Raphael’s abs.

 

Raphael felt Simon’s precum coat his abs as Simon’s dick was sliding between their bodies. Raphael reached a hand between them, so he could jerk off Simon as he fucked him. Raphael whispered words of appreciation into Simon’s ear as he repeatedly pounded into Simon, “Look how hard you are for me. You’re such a good boy. You’re making daddy proud. Such a nice cock. All hard for daddy. Perfect. You’re perfect.” Simon bit his lips as he whined uncontrollably, “ _Fuckkkkk!!_ ”

 

Simon felt himself getting close to the edge and Raphael could sense it by how ragged Simon’s breath was getting. Raphael began to jerk Simon off faster as he picked up the pace of his thrusts. In a matter of seconds Raphael felt Simon’s cock throbbing in his hand as Simon reached his orgasm with thick spurts of cum gushing out of his dick. Simon’s orgasm caused him to clench around Raphael’s dick causing Raphael to groan. Simon began to push down onto Raphael’s dick as he kept clenching his ass, so he could milk Raphael’s cock. Raphael groaned, “You want my cum?” Simon moaned, “Yes daddy please fill me up with your cum!” Simon’s begging seemed to do the trick as Raphael came hard inside of Simon.

 

Simon gasped as he felt Raphael’s cock throbbing inside of him. Raphael kissed Simon softly as he kept his cock inside Simon. Simon bit his lip as Raphael pulled out of Simon and got up off the bed, “I’ll be right back Bebé.” Simon closed his eyes as he basked in the post orgasm glory and enjoyed the feeling of Raphael’s cum dripping down his thighs.

 

Raphael returned with a warm damp towel as he cleaned Simon’s stomach and hole gently. Simon blushed as Raphael kissed his hole after he was done cleaning it up. Raphael stood up and Simon propped himself up on his elbows as he glanced at Raphael. Simon stuttered, “Um- um- you- have uh- some of my uh- cum on your abs…” Raphael smirked as he dragged his thumb up his abs picking up Simon’s cum that was smeared across his abs, “Oh I know Bebé.” Raphael brought his cum covered thumb to his lips as he sucked his thumb into his mouth and hummed as he savored the taste, “I was just saving it for a post orgasm snack.”

 

Simon felt his dick twitch, “You’re going to make me hard again.” Raphael laughed as he used the towel to clean himself off before he jumped onto Simon before he shifted them on to bed and pulled the comforter over them. Raphael pulled Simon’s back to his chest, “Stay the night Bebé.” Simon dragged his hand over the arm Raphael had wrapped around his waist, “We need to talk about the dickwad forcing you to steal things!” Raphael kissed Simon’s shoulder, “Let’s not ruin the vibe Bebé. We’ll talk in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They call me the smut king B) LOL only one person called me that and it stuck to me thanks for the name friend you know who you are boo <3


	7. The Morning After

Simon woke up to the aroma of breakfast. The detective’s stomach grumbled as he shifted in the bed to find it empty. Simon bit his lip as his mind wandered to his actives from the previous night. Simon sat up in the bed and found a note on top of a pair of folded sweats and a t-shirt. Simon picked up the note.

 

_Your stomach was grumbling while you slept. I’m making breakfast. Come to the kitchen when you wake up. Also, you can change into these clothes if you want. I assume it’s too early to change into your little leather number… I mean you can just come out in your birthday suit by all means I wouldn’t mind._

 

Simon plopped back down onto the bed with a goofy smile on his face he could practically see Raphael smirking as he wrote the note. The detective laughed when his stomach grumbled loudly as he got up and changed into the clothes Raphael had left for him.

 

The detective followed the sweet aroma of what he suspected to be pancakes or waffles, which lead him to the sight of a shirtless Raphael standing at the stove flipping pancakes. Simon walked to the other side of the marble island as he drank in the view of the Latino. Raphael’s sweats were hanging low on his waist showing off his v lines.

 

Raphael smiled at Simon as he added a pancake onto a stack of pancakes on a plate, “Good morning beautiful.” Simon blushed as he chuckled nervously all of a sudden he felt extremely shy and insecure as he realized this was the first time that he had spent the night at someone’s place, “Ummm…. Good morning.”

 

Raphael set down his spatula on the marble counter top as he smiled softly as he walked towards Simon slowly. The Latino wrapped his hands around Simon’s waist. Simon laid his hands on Raphael’s chest as he blushed beautifully. Raphael kissed Simon on the lips softly. Simon closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss. Simon sighed into the kiss as Raphael rubbed his back soothingly. The Latino pulled back and rested his forehead against the detective’s, “Relax Bebé. I can see the tension in your body. What’s wrong? You don’t… regret last nigh-“

 

Simon cupped Raphael’s cheeks as he pulled back to look Raphael in the eyes as his eyes widened desperately, “No! No, absolutely not. I don’t regret a thing. I’m just nervous. It has nothing to do with you. It’s just… I’m always overthinking things.”

 

Raphael lifted Simon up by the waist and put him on the countertop, “Let me calm your nerves then.” Simon gasped as Raphael pulled him in by the neck and kissed him passionately. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael’s neck and his legs around the Latino’s waist effectively pulling him closer. Simon felt himself growing hard as Raphael dove his tongue into his mouth.

 

The pair paused their make out session when Simon’s stomach grumbled loudly. Simon glared down at his stomach as he whispered, “Traitor.” Raphael smiled brightly as he gave Simon an eskimo kiss, “I guess it’s time to feed my Bebé”

 

After breakfast Simon and Raphael ended up in the Latino’s bed again, shirtless, as they cuddled. Simon shifted around in Raphael’s arms before he cupped his face, “Can we talk about it now?” Raphael closed his eyes he took a deep breath, “Yes.”

 

Simon rubbed his thumb softly over Raphael’s sharp cheekbones as the Latino began speaking, “When I was 10 my mother had packed everything we owned and left my father. She took me and my two little brothers. My father was a smart man. He was a biophysicist. He did a lot of experiments… on me. For as long as I could remember he would inject me with these weird concoctions unbeknownst to my mother. My father would strap me to a lab table and do all kinds of experiments on me.

 

He’d cut me and test his healing salves on me. Unluckily for me he never got anything right the first time. He never told me what he was injecting me with or why he was doing it. He’d tell me if I didn’t do it that he’d force my little brother to do it. I couldn’t let that happen. Simon, my brother was a few months old at the time. Then when Gabriel was born and Diego was 3 my father’s experiments became focused on creating superpowers. It went on for years until one day my mother came home earlier from work and ran to the basement when she heard my screams. She didn’t make it in time and my father had injected me with his latest concoction.

 

My mother seemed to have lost it in the moment as she destroyed my father’s lab in her fury. She burned all his notes and slapped him before she took me off the table and left. We left. We lived peacefully for three years after that day. Until I was 13 and my dad’s experiments started to kick in. I don’t know why it took so long for it to happen, but I started showing signs of my powers. I taught myself how to control them. I never told my mother.

 

Then last year my father showed up in my life and threatened to kill mama and my brothers if I didn’t do what he said. All those years he was gone he was continuing his experiments and building an army of superpowered slaves. I don’t know why he’s making me steal these things, but I don’t have a choice. Simon, he has them. He has my family.”

 

Simon looked at Raphael with a fierce look in his eyes, “We’ll save them. We’re going to take your father down. I promise.” Raphael rested his forehead against Simon’s as he tried to regain his composure. Simon wrapped his arms around the Latino, “What’s your father’s name? I need to find more information on him.” Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat, “Mateo Santiago.”

 

Simon sat up in the bed abruptly, “Let’s go!” Raphael stared at Simon in confusion, “Go where?” Simon leaned back down to kiss Raphael, “My apartment. I need my laptop. I need to go through the NYPD database. I also need to get a few of my contacts on your dad’s tail.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter! But don't worry the next chapter will be longer!


	8. I Know Everything

 

Simon slammed his laptop in frustration, “Fuck this!” Raphael rubbed Simon’s arm as he tried to calm him down, “Relax baby! It’s okay.” The detective shook his head in frustration, “It’s not okay! How does the NYPD database have nothing on this guy!” Raphael picked up Simon’s laptop and placed it gently on the ground before he straddled him, “My father is a sneaky bastard. Don’t sweat it. We’ll figure this out.”

 

Raphael kissed Simon softly. The detective sighed into the kiss as he pouted, “How can you be so calm?” The Latino smiled softly, “Because I’m not alone anymore. I finally have someone I can trust.” Simon smiled brightly, “Wow this someone sounds amazing. Like best person to walk this earth.” Raphael shrugged, “He is pretty perfect.” Simon furrowed his brows, “Should I be threatened."

 

Raphael kissed Simon passionately before he pulled back, “You’re beautiful.” Simon blushed as he slapped Raphael’s arm, “Stop it!” The Latino feigned pain, “Ow! What was that for!?” Simon pouted, “For making fun of me!” Raphael shook his head as he pecked the other’s lips, “I’m not. I’m speaking the truth.”

 

Raphael starred at Simon intently as the latter avoided his eyes, “ _Bebé…_ look at me.” Simon looked up at Raphael with big doubtful eyes. The Latino whispered, “You’re beautiful. _Absolutely beautiful_.” Simon felt his breath hitch as the other leaned in closer for another kiss, but before their lips could meet Raphael’s phone began to ring loudly. The Latino pulled back as he hectically reached for his phone, “It’s my father. This is his ring tone. Stay quiet.” Simon’s eyes widened, “Put it on speaker!”

 

Raphael nodded as he hit accept before he put the phone on speaker. A gruff voice laced in anger began speaking on the other end of the line, “So we’re protecting superheros now huh?” Raphael’s face flared in anger, “Your minion was going to kill him on national TV!” Mateo roared through the phone, “THAT WAS THE PLAN! That little leather clad whore was defeating all of my minions. Who by the way were trying to pick up your slack because you thought Amethyst was close to figuring out your identity.”

 

Raphael opened his mouth to speak but his father continued to speak, “Meet me at the farm house tonight at 8. We’ll finish this conversation then.” The line went dead leaving Raphael furious. The Latino chucked his phone across the room causing the device to shatter into pieces, That fucking dick was trying to kill you. I’m going to _murder_ him. He’s done for!”

 

Simon grabbed onto Raphael’s shoulders before the latter could jump up off the bed, “Raphael don’t be stupid! Calm down! This is the perfect opportunity for us to get information out of him!” Raphael’s chest heaved in anger for a few moments before he closed his eyes to compose himself, “How?” The detective explained, “When you go meet him tonight I’ll be psychically linked to you, so essentially I will be there through you. I’ll be able to access your father’s might and get information straight from the source. I’ll find out where he’s keeping your family!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon held onto Raphael’s hand as he insisted, “Can I come with you? I’ll keep my distance. I just don’t want you going without any back up.” Raphael raised the other’s hand to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of his palm, “I’ll be fine don’t worry.” Simon rolled his eyes, “Okay so asking politely didn’t work. Time for plan B. I’m coming with you. End of story. Now ice up.” Raphael chuckled as he removed his shirt before he froze his body into a solid chunk of ice.

 

Simon felt his breath hitch as he dragged a hand down Raphael’s icy chest. The detective was snapped out of his mesmerized state of mine when Raphael teased, “You can appreciate my ice later. We’re getting late.” Simon traced a pattern on Raphael’s chest as he smirked, “I’ll fly us. Your little ice trails are too slow.” Raphael scoffed in offense, “Excuse you! My ice trails are cool!”

 

* * *

 

Simon had flown them to an abandoned farm in upstate NY. The telepath had made sure to keep a reasonable distance from the barn that Raphael’s father was in. Close enough for Simon to come in guns blazing if things go south, but far enough for Simon to go unnoticed. Simon pulled Raphael close as he placed his hands on the other’s head. Raphael placed a soft kiss on Simon’s lips as the telepath linked their minds. He looked up at Raphael as he let go of his head, “I created the link now I can see whatever you see. I can hear what you here. I can hear what you think. Essentially we’ve become one.”

 

Raphael grabbed onto Simon waist as he nuzzled his nose in the telepath’s neck, “I like the sound of that.” Simon resisted the urge to flirt back as he swatted Raphael on the back of the head, “This is not the time to flirt dumbass! Now go!” Raphael pouted as he pulled back and rubbed the back of head, “You’re so violent.” Simon rolled his eyes as the Latino created an ice trail and slid across the field to the eerie abandoned farm.

 

In a matter of seconds Raphael was standing in front of the barn. He pushed the barn doors open and walked right in to see his father sitting at the desk in the center of the barn. The Latino walked in casually as he indifferently spoke to his farther, “Getting to this barn is such a drag, You should get an office in the city. I can hook you up with a good realtor. With the shit you make me steal I know you can afford it. This whole office in a shabby barn thing is really just stupid.”

 

Mateo looked at his son in disgust, “Shut up you good for nothing piece of garbage.” Raphael feigned hurt as he grabbed onto his heart, “Wow dad that was harsh.” Mateo glared at Raphael, “Why did you protect Amethyst?” The iceman rolled his eyes, “Because I don’t like you and he was just trying to stop your bulldogs from killing people. They’re disgustingly destructive.”   

 

Mateo looked at his son suspiciously, “But you were afraid he’d discover your identity. Him being dead would have eliminated the problem. But you go ahead and save him. Where did you take him?” Before Raphael could respond Simon spoke up in his mind, “ _I’m going into his mind. Keep him busy. Ask about your family so I can see what goes through his mind when you bring them up._ ” The Latino looked his father in the eyes, “I wasn’t going to let someone die just to protect my identity. Mama would be so ashamed of me if I ended up anything like you. I took him somewhere safe. Where he could heal. Leave him alone. He had nothing to do with this. I’m sure he’ll lay low after the beating your bulldog gave him.”

 

Mateo looked at his son calculatingly. Raphael insisted, “When can I see Mama and the boys? It’s been over a year. Watching videos isn’t enough anymore. _Please_.” Simon encouraged Raphael, “ _I can see you family in his mind, keep prying._ ” The Latino continued, “I need to know they’re safe. Father please. I’m begging you I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me.” Mateo looked almost guilty for a split second before he barked out, “You see them when I think you’ve earned it boy!” Raphael closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. Simon’s voice echoed in his mind, “ _I almost got it but then he just pushed the memories down. This isn’t working I’m going to just go into his mind. Keep him distracted while I do.”_

Raphael continued to pry, “Fine. Can you show me them at least? How are the boys?” Mateo scoffed, “They’re fine. Enough about your precious family. Let’s discuss your next heist.” Raphael closed his eyes as he huffed in disbelief, “They’re your family too.” The older man just laughed vindictively, “No. You all meant nothing to me the second your mother took you all and left. You all left me.” Raphael glared at his father, “We left because you experimented on me! You turned me into this! Because you were obsessed with turning people into your little play things! Who are those people?! Do they have families? Did you force them into this?”

 

Mateo looked to where Raphael was pointing, to the tubes full of green liquid with people asleep in them, “That’s none of your concern boy. Stay in your place. You’re being rather mouthy today. I would hate to have to punish your mother because of your behavior.” Raphael swallowed the lump in his throat, “If you touch her I’ll…” Mateo laughed, “You’ll what?” The iceman glared at his father as the older taunted him, “No, no! Go on! I want to hear what you’ll do.”

 

Raphael felt anger flare up inside of him as he involuntarily began to emit a freezing subzero fog that spread throughout the barn. Mateo got up from his seat in shock as he nervously threatened his son, “Control yourself boy! Don’t make me do something you’ll regret. STAND DOWN!” The iceman tried his best to calm himself down. He took deep breaths to calm himself before he completely gave into his anger. After a few moments the fog cleared up and the room was no longer freezing cold. Mateo didn’t make a move to sit down as he pointed to the door, “Get out. Leave. I’ll send you the plans for the next heist.”

 

Raphael tried to call Simon through his mind but there was no response. The Latino tried to speak but his father growled, “I said leave. _Now_.” Raphael didn’t want to risk harming his family so he walked out of the barn with a pit in his stomach. He quickly slid to the other side of the field where he had left Simon. Only to find the telepath lying on the ground unconscious. He had no heartbeat.

 

Raphael fell to his knees immediately as he cradled Simon in his arms. An unrelenting feeling of fear crawled through ever fiber of his being as he tried to shake the telepath, “Simon! Bebé! Wake up. Oh god what was I thinking bringing you here. Please, please, please!” Raphael couldn’t hold back his tears as began sobbing. After 10 minutes of praying, begging, and crying Simon opened his eyes as he let out a bone chilling gasp.”

 

Raphael wiped away his tears as he pulled Simon up and pulled him for a hug, “What the hell happened?!” Simon was panting as he clutched onto the Latino, “I was- I was in Mateo’s mind. To go into someone’s mind completely my consciousness leaves my body and enters theirs.” Raphael grabbed onto Simon even harder, “You fucking asshole you could’ve told me that before! I came back to find you lying here without a heartbeat I thought you were dead!” Simon rubbed the other’s back, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think I was going to have to this. But Raphael I know everything. I know were your family is and so much more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn it's been a while.


	9. Now Let's Talk

Raphael gaped at Simon for a few moments before his brain could process a response, “You what?! Oh my god Simon where are they?!” As Simon opened his mouth to respond he began to feel light headed. The aftermath of his consciousness leaving his body began catching up to him. The telepath croaked weakly, “They… they…” In a matter of seconds Simon had fell unconscious against Raphael’s shoulder.

 

Raphael took in a shaky breath as he whispered to himself, “He’s fine. He’s okay. He’s just used up a lot of his strength. Let’s get him home.” The Latino nodded in an attempt to compose himself as he got up with Simon scooped up in his arms. The iceman created an ice bridge beneath his feet as he slid himself and Simon back towards NYC.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon stirred in the large king-sized bed for a bit before he opened his eyes. Immediately the telepath was hit with the overwhelming feeling of weakness. His body felt heavy. It was as if something was holding him down. He didn’t have the energy to move. Before the detective could start internally freaking out Raphael soothingly ran his hand through his hair causing him to relax instantly.

 

The telepath hadn’t even noticed that Raphael was lying next to him in the bed. Simon sighed as he whispered, “I feel so weak.” The Latino leaned forward and kissed the other’s forehead, “I’m here. You’re safe. Get some rest. You need it.” Simon tried to shake his head in protest but failed, “We need to talk.” Raphael continued to run his fingers through the telepath’s hair, “No. You need to sleep. We’ll talk when you’re feeling better.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon woke up once again, but this time he was feeling restless. His heart felt heavy and he was gasping for air. He shot up in the bed as he called out, “Raphael!” In a matter of seconds, a shirtless Raphael barged into the room with spiky iced up fists ready to fight whatever caused Simon to scream out for him.

 

The telepath immediately flew up out of the bed and straight to Raphael. Simon wrapped his arms around the other’s neck as he tried to suppress his fear. Raphael automatically wrapped his arms around Simon as the icy spikes around his fists dissipated. The Latino closed his eyes let out a sigh of relief. He inhaled Simon’s scent as he nuzzled his nose in the other’s hair, “What happened Bebé? Are you okay?”

 

Simon clutched onto the other in response as his breath hitched uncontrollably, “He-he” Raphael’s heart was pounding out of his chest. The Latino gently remove Simon’s arm from around him and protectively pushed the other behind him as he scanned the room looking for a threat, “Who Bebé?” Simon shook his head as he grabbed on to Raphael’s arm to spin the other around.

 

The telepath cupped the other’s face as his eyes roamed the Latino’s features desperately, “H-h-he hurt you. I c-c-couldn’t save you.” Raphael looked at Simon worryingly, “Baby I’m completely fine. I think you just had a bad dream.” Simon closed his eyes, “It felt so real.” The Latino wrapped his arms around the other’s waist as he kissed his forehead, “Well it wasn’t real cuz I’m standing right here completely okay.”

 

Simon took in a shaky breath, “You’re right.” Raphael hummed before he spoke, “Now let’s get you out of this room. You’ve been cooped up in here for three days now.” The telepath moved back to gape at the other before he started pacing around like a headless chicken, “ _Three days!_ Oh my god! I missed work for three days. Alec is gonna kill me. I’m so losing my job. Clary! She must be worried sick! I need to go. Where’s my phone?!”

 

Raphael watched the other amused for a few seconds until Simon went to reach for his phone on the nightstand. The Latino iced up his feet and slid to the nightstand to grab the phone before Simon could reach it, “No so fast! You’ve been on this bed for three days. You need some food in your system. Come on. I had a feeling you were going to wake up today. You started babbling in your sleep this morning.”

 

Raphael guided Simon towards the door, but the telepath resisted, “Rapha I really need to-“ The Latino cut him off, “There’s nothing for you to do. I had Magnus tell Alec you have the stomach flu. So, work is covered. Clary on the other hand tracked your phone to my place and she came in guns blazing. Literally. She had a gun. She’s crazy.”

 

Raphael could see the gears turning in the other’s head, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. No one got hurt. Now let’s get you fed before we do anything else.” Simon huffed in defeat as he let Raphael guide him out the room with a hand around his waist, “What are we eating?” The Latino smiled softly, “Tamales.” The telepath groaned as his mouth watered, “ _Fuck_ I love tamales.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon moaned in pleasure as he took a bite out of his fifth tamale, “This is amazing. I swear to god you need to be a chef. Wait no. You shouldn’t cuz then you wouldn’t have time to cook for me.” The Latino chuckled, “Don’t worry I wasn’t thinking of becoming a chef. If you like this I’ll make you my favorite dish. Enchiladas.” The telepath gaped the other with his mouth full, “I swear I could fucking marry you.” Simon continued to stuff his face not noticing the soft blush that coated the Latino’s cheeks.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Simon was done eating he placed his dish in the dishwasher, “Can we talk about what I saw in Mateo’s mind now?” Raphael shifted uncomfortably, “Are you sure you want to do this? I think you should rest some more-“ The telepath cut the Latino off, “Why are you avoiding this conversation? Do you not want to know where your family is?!”

 

Raphael avoided eye contact as he spoke up, “Because it’s not your problem.” Simon furrowed his brows as he stared at the other in confusion, “What the heck is that supposed to mean?” The Latino huffed before he exploded, “It means that I don’t want you getting hurt because of me! You were so weak from trying to help me that you were falling in and out of consciousness for three days! Three days Simon! This is my problem and I don’t want you getting hurt because of my problems. The sooner we talk about this the sooner I’ll tell you to stay away and the sooner I’ll lose you!”

 

Simon blinked in surprise before his eyes softened as he moved closer to Raphael to hold his hands, “I’m not going anywhere even if you tell me to stay away. I’m in this thing 100%. You’re not alone anymore.” Raphael closed his eyes as his heart fluttered. Simon’s eyes roamed the Latino’s face and before he knew it he was leaning in for a kiss. Once their lips met Raphael let out a surprised gasp before he deepened the kiss.

 

Simon pulled back to rest his forehead against Raphael’s, “Now let’s talk.” The Latino swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded. The telepath led them towards the elevator and pressed the button for the roof once they got on. As the elevator stopped on the roof he led them out and the sat down on the edge of the roof. Simon straddled the edge of the roof as Raphael sat on it with his legs crossed. The city around them was awake. Buildings were lit up. You could hear the cars moving. A soft breeze grazed their bodies. It was a beautiful summer night.

 

Simon took a deep breath before he started, “Mateo was holding your parents in the barn you always met him in. He kept them three stories underground. But he moved them a week ago. He had them moved to a small island off Long Island. I know where exactly, but it’s highly secured. Guards all over the island. Sensors, cameras, alarms the whole shebang. That’s not all those people that he keeps submerged in the green liquid are his experiments, obviously.

 

But, he keeps them in the tubes because they’re unstable. They’re under his control because of a chip that he inserted into their neck. The mind control only lasts for a few hours at a time and once the mind control wears off they lose control and wreak havoc. He hasn’t found a way to stabilize them yet. Also, Raphael, his experiments never worked on you. Your powers are yours. The just so happened to manifest after his experiments. Mateo thought he had succeeded and he tried to recreate what he did on you but it never worked.

 

It took him years and years of experiments on innocent unsuspecting people to get some sort of results, and even then he wasn’t able to keep them stable. That’s why he keeps them submerged in that green solution. It preserves their bodies and keeps them asleep for as long as he needs them to.” Raphael nodded as he tried to process the information Simon had just given him, “The two of us can’t do this alone. We’re gonna need help.”

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Breaking Alec

Simon was sitting anxiously on the couch in between Raphael’s legs in the Latino’s loft. As the door bell rang the detective jumped up and ran to the front door. The hero took a deep breath to calm himself down before he opened the door. Alec stood there with a slight smile on his face as hIS partner greeted him, “Hey! Alec! My man! My partner!” Alec chuckled, “Hey Si.” Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously not making a move to invite Alec in.

 

Raphael walked up behind Simon and wrapped an arm around the telepath’s waist, “You’re out here calling Alec your man and your partner. Should I be jealous?” Before Simon could stutter his way into oblivion the Latino cut him off, “Come on in Alec.” Alec smiled graciously as he handed Raphael a bottle of champagne, “Thank you for having me over for dinner.”

 

The Latino smiled kindly, “No need to thank me. Any friend of Simon’s is always welcomed in my home.” The tall detective walked into the loft looking around in awe, “Your home is beautiful Raphael.” Alec turned around to face Raphael, “I’ve got to say I was quite shocked when Simon told me that you two wanted me over for dinner… I knew you two were dating but I didn’t know it was this serious.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alec hummed in content as he took a bite of the chipotle mac and cheese Raphael had made, “Raphael this is delicious! Simon this one is a keeper.” Simon chuckled nervously as he fiddled with his thumbs and tapped his foot like a madman. Alec had noticed that Simon was acting strange all night. At first the detective thought Simon was just worried because he was meeting his boyfriend officially for the first time but as the night went on Simon seemed to grow more anxious.

 

Alec opened his mouth to ask Simon if he was okay but he was cut off by his partner’s rambling, “Alec the girl who you think is Lydia isn’t Lydia she’s a shape shifter who took Lydia’s place because the real Lydia was experimented on by Raphael’s evil father. Now the real Lydia has super powers but she’s under Mateo’s control. Mateo is Rapha’s father. He’s evil. Total dickwad. He has four other people he experimented on under his control. He’s holding Raphael’s mom and little brother’s captive. Raphael is Bone Chiller and I’m Amethyst. Rapha was being forced to steal things because Mateo has this twisted sick plan and we really need help to take him down. We can most definitely use your help.”

 

When Simon was done he desperately took in as much air as he could as Alec choked on the food in his mouth; all while Raphael sat there in complete shock at how fast Simon has just spoken. When Alec didn’t stop choking Raphael leaped up out of his seat to pulled the detective up into the Heimlich maneuver. As the Latino worked on helping Alec he looked at Simon, “You could have waited till he was done eating Bebé.”

 

Before Simon could respond a chunk of food flew out of Alec’s mouth as he hunched over to breathe through his fit of coughs. Alec stood up straight after taking a few deep breaths, “Simon what the FUCK did you just say?” Simon shook his head, “Alec you need to trust me. I’m telling the truth. Stop thinking that! It’s not true!” Alec looked at his partner in confusion, “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Simon glared at Alec, “You think that Raphael’s drugging me or something.” Alec furrowed his brows in shock, “How did you know that?!” The telepath took a deep breath, “I’m a telepath. I can read minds. Alec huffed in disbelief, “Yeah fucking right!” Simon glared at his partner, “I know you’re in love with Magnus.”

 

Alec gaped in shock. The detective felt like a bucket of ice was dumped on his head, “That… isn’t true…”

 

Simon continued, “You fell for him the moment you laid eyes on him.”

 

Alec felt his throat tightened, “Stop”

 

The telepath smiled sadly, “You’d give him the world just too see his smile.”

 

Alec shook his head in denial, “No…”

 

Simon looked at Alec pleadingly, “You’ve been lying to yourself since you were 8 years old.”

 

Alec glared at Simon, “Stop it.”

 

Simon continued, “You’ve been hiding all your life.”

 

  
Alec’s voice cracked as he bit out, “Shut up.”

 

 

Simon shook his head, “It was easy for you to hide… until you met Magnus and now… you’re tired of it... because all you want to do is hold him close.”

 

Alec remained silent.

 

Simon looked into his partner’s eyes, “You believe me.”

 

Alec closed his eyes causing tears to roll down his cheeks as he whispered, “Yes…”

 

Simon walked up to Alec and grabbed him by the shoulders, “Then believe me when I say this. There is nothing wrong with you. The people who love you will always love you. I love you Alec. Something as beautiful as what you feel for Magnus can never be wrong.”

 

Alec sniffled as he threw his arms around Simon. The telepath automatically wrapped his arms around his partner as he whispered into his ear soothingly, “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. I’m here.” Alec pulled pack and wiped his tears after a few moments. The taller detective looked at Simon, “Who the fuck has been living in my apartment if Lydia is being held captive.”

 

Simon sighed, “I wasn’t in Mateo’s mind long enough to see who it was exactly. But I was in there long enough to know that whoever is posing as Lydia is a potential ally. Mateo is blackmailing the shape shifter too.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Clary raised a suspicious eyebrow as she looked back and forth between Simon, Raphael, and Alec before she looked at Simon, “So you’re with Raphael… who is bone chiller. So you were obsessed with one guy the entire time.” The redhead then pointed at Raphael, “Your father is an absolute dickwad and is holding your family captive.” Then she pointed at Alec, “And your girlfriend is actually being held captive and you’re living with a shapeshifter…”

The three boys nodded in unison as she spoke, “Yup pretty much.” Clary pursed her lips before she shrugged and jumped down on the couch in her and Simon’s living room, “Cool, so I’m all caught up. What’s the game plan?”


	11. Liars & Tigers & Powers oh my!

Alec walked into his apartment feeling completely numb. He had just learned his fiancé had been kidnapped and turned into a super-powered slave and he was living with a shapeshifter for that past year.

 

On top of all that he was called out on his feelings for Magnus by his best friend who is apparently a telekinetic, telepathic, badass superhero who is also in fact dating his ice poweredvillain, technically anti-hero, boyfriend who is being blackmailed by his evil scientist father and the whole city, maybe even world, is in danger and he, Alec fucking Lightwood, needs to help carry out this plan to fix this shit show of a situation.

 

Alec’s head was spinning as he closed the door behind him. The detective was pulled out of his own head when he saw Lydia, who now knows is a woman named Lily, sitting on the couch watching a movie.

 

Alec felt anger bubble up in his chest along with a sense of betrayal. That wasn’t his fiancé. That wasn’t the woman he was supposed to marry, and that wasn’t the person he loved. Alec didn’t even love the real Lydia, but that was beside the point .

 

He just felt like a fool. He was a detective for fucks sake! He should’ve been able to pick up on the fact that he was living with an imposter!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raphael followed Simon down the hallway leading to Alec’s apartment, “Bebé, why are we even here right now? Alec literally left your apartment 20 minutes ago he probably just got home.”

 

Simon looked back at his lover with a worried look on his face, “I feel like Alec is going to do something reckless and stupid.”

 

The Latino furrowed his brows as he reassured his hero, “Reckless isn’t Alec’s style. You know that.”

 

Simon sighed as he closed his eyes, “I know but we dropped a lot on him today, and I called him out on his feelings for Magnus. I feel like I took it too far and he shouldn’t be alone in an apartment with someone who he now knows is not his freaking fiancé.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alec was seething as he dropped his keys on the table near the entrance of the apartment and stalked towards the couch. The detective didn’t even think twice as he used the shapeshifter’s real name, “Hi Lily.”

 

Before Alec could even blink Lydia, _Lily_ , had back flipped over the couch and knocked him down to the floor. The tackled had caused the table by the door to fall to the ground.

 

Lily was a lot stronger than she looked. She held Alec down with ease and she had arm down on the detective’s throat, “How the hell do you know my name?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon and Raphael were immediately on alert when they head a loud crash coming from Alec’s apartment. Raphael iced up his entire body and Simon’s eyes and hand began glowing a mesmerizing shade of amethyst purple.

 

Simon was the first to speak, “Alec called her by her real name and she’s got him tackled to the ground. She’s willing to kill him.”

 

Raphael didn’t think twice before he kicked the door down.

 

Lily, who was still in the shape of Lydia, looked up in shock. Before the shapeshifter could make a move Simon used his telekinesis to pick Lily off Alec and send her flying back over the couch. As she crashed into the coffee table Simon pulled Alec out of the apartment with his telekinetic powers.

 

Raphael slid into the apartment as Alec struggled against Simon’s powers, “Let me go Simon! I can handle myself!”

 

Simon ignored Alec’s protests as he lifted Alec up off the ground, “Calm down Alec. We’ve got this!”

 

The two detectives were quickly pulled out of their argument when they heard a low animalistic growl coming from Alec’s apartment followed by a loud shot and crash.

 

The turned around to see Raphael on the floor fighting off a tiger. Who knew the shapeshifter could turn into animals as well!

 

Alec’s eyes widened, “Holy shit!”

 

Simon immediately dropped Alec on his ass as he focused his powers on the freaking tiger that was tackling Raphael.

 

Simon entered the apartment as he lifted the tiger off the ground, “Paws off my man bitch. He’s allergic to pussy.”

 

Raphael chuckled fondly at Simon’s joke. Alec on the other hand rolled his eyes, “Seriously Simon! You’re handling a freaking tiger and you have to crack a dumb joke.”

 

Raphael got up off the ground as Alec rushed into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

 

Raphael walked up to the floating tiger inthe middle of Alec’s living room, “We don’t want to hurt you. We need your help, and in return we’ll help you.”

 

After a few moments of silence Raphael opened his mouth to speak but fell silent as the tiger floating in the air transformed into a beautiful Asian girl with long silky black hair. Her voice was soft and timid as she spoke, “You’ll help me?”

 

Simon was the first to speak, “Yes.”

 

Lily looked Simon in the eyes. Her eyes were uncertain and guarded, “Why?”

 

Raphael was the next to speak, “Because we have a common enemy.”

 

Lily remain silent clearly not convinced.

 

Alec stepped up to the woman who had been posing as his fiancé for god knows how long, “We want to put an end to Mateo Santiago. I’m pretty sure you want the same.”

 

Lily looked at Alec her eyes were no longer uncertain. There was a fire burning in here eyes that could only come from years and years of resentment, “ _Yes._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkkk. I'm sorryyyy. Also updating all of my stories today. I'm trying to make it a monthly thing. Like update all my fics on one day in the month. Probs the last week of every month. What do you guys think about that???


End file.
